


Home

by xMochiminiex



Series: Sides Birthday Fics! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff, Housewarming Party, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, i am late, idk how to tag, it is late, oof this takes place in the future, roman and virgil have a bit of a gay panic over one another, their life is a literal slowburn, theyve been pining for ten years, this is for romans birthday, very late, virgil and roman move in together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: When Virgil and Roman find it's time to move out of their childhood homes, they decide to move in with one another. But not before each boy tells their mother about the crush they've been harbouring on the other for years now. Luckily, their mothers know just what to tell them, and they manage to sit down to speak with one another.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sides Birthday Fics! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am late. I am very, very late with this. I meant to write and publish this on time for Roman's birthday but my other ongoing project is still not finished yet and its taking up a lot of my time. When I sat down this evening though, I decided it was about time I at least started on this, so Roman would actually have something dedicated to him to celebrate his birthday. I didn't really want this to be multi-chapter, but it will be shorter than my others and easier to work on than my others, so I'm only publishing this first part for now.
> 
> I know that in this universe, Roman and Remus are twins and have the same birthday (I made them take Roman's in this universe although it isn't actually specified or mentioned yet) and that in the actual series they have different birthdays depending on when they were introduced as a character. So, in order to celebrate both properly, this work is specifically for Roman's birthday and I will write one for Remus' birthday when the date arrives in a few weeks. Basically, they have separate birthdays in the series but in this universe they have the same birthday and there will be two works written celebrating each character separately.
> 
> Now, I apologise for the delay in writing this and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (I apologise for any mistakes, this was written in one go and is unbeta'ed. I tried to get as many as I could but there is always chance that I missed some)

**_May 17 th, 2021_ **

Roman whined from where he was sat on his bedroom floor, his belongings in boxes all surrounding him. He was due to move in with Virgil in two days and he was stressed. Some of the reasons weren’t really things to stress over, yet he found himself stressing anyway. Their other friends had paired off, Patton and Logan were married while Remus and Damien were _engaged_ , so Virgil and Roman decided to move in together until either of them found partners. They both claimed it was so the other wouldn’t feel lonely living in their own apartments (they were both due to move out of their mothers’ houses), but their friends thought otherwise. Roman was conflicted, in all honesty. He wanted to move in with Virgil because his romantic side thought it would be prime opportunity to grow closer to Virgil _(closer than he already was)_ and that it would pave the way for Virgil becoming more than a crush for him, but his anxious side, as small as it may be, had reared its head and attempted to shut the idea down almost immediately. It was obvious the vehement dislike for that idea was there due to the fact that Virgil may not feel the same about him.

He huffed, shoving aside the box that was in front of him and climbing to his feet. He ventured through his childhood home, looking through countless different doors in an effort to find his mother. She turned out to be downstairs on the sofa and Roman cursed himself for not thinking to look there first. Shuffling down the stairs, Roman pondered what to say to her. He wanted to tell her how he felt about Virgil, but every time he’d try to even speak about the topic, he’d clam up and that’d be the end of it. It’s why he’d put off telling her for as long as he already had done; he barely managed to tell Patton about it at Pizza Hut two years ago. Since then, he’d told nobody else, but he suspected that Logan knew. Patton could never keep anything from Logan for too long, no matter how hard he tried, and oddly enough, Roman didn’t mind. It just meant that Roman didn’t have to suffer through telling Logan himself. But Roman knew that now was the time to tell his mother.

His mother was distracted with something on her phone as he approached, and from what he could see, she was talking with Guinevere, Virgil’s mother. After a quick glance over her shoulder, Roman caught glimpses of his name and Virgil’s name. Roman scrunched his nose in confusion and cleared his throat, watching as his mother jumped slightly. She turned around to face him, locking her phone screen as she did so.

“Hey, honey” She greeted, “Did you need help packing?”

Roman shook his head, taking a seat on the couch next to her, “No, mama, I’m almost done with that. I actually wanted to speak with you about something. It’s uh- important to me, for you to know”

Anna nodded slowly, taking note of her son’s body language. He appeared tense, and his shoulders were lifted slightly. His head was slightly bowed, and a frown was painted across his face. She reached out a comforting hand and let it rest itself on his shoulder, a silent message of support and an assurance that she would help him with whatever she needed. He nodded in understanding of her gesture and took a deep breath.

“I’ve tried to tell you this before, but every time I did so, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. It’s nothing against you personally, Mama, believe me, it’s just…I even struggled to tell Patton, even though he knows what it’s like.” Roman managed to tell his mother this, finally breaching the topic even just a little bit, before he felt himself become overwhelmed with anxiety. The feeling to follow was frustration. He _hated_ the fact that he couldn’t tell his mother, even though he knew that he would get no judgement from her. She’d said so, in her own little way. Tears welled up in his eyes, the frustration close to tipping point, until finally one slipped out. Roman groaned in vexation, averting his eyes from his mother to the ground. All while he did this, Anna remained patient and quiet beside him, hand moving from his shoulder to his hand, holding it comfortingly. He took in a shaky breath, shaking his head, hoping that would clear up his thoughts a little more. He gripped his mothers’ hand in thanks before facing her again, smiling at her this time. “Recently, well…not recently really, but over the past few years…I uh- I have- I’ve realised that my feelings towards Virgil aren’t strictly…platonic”

Roman paused there, his eyes scanning his mother for any signs of a negative reaction, but all he got was a supporting smile. Her eyes told him that she was happy for him and her smile supported that statement. “I’m not going to say anything negative to you, honey. I can tell that you are genuine with what you say, and I couldn’t be prouder of you for being able to tell me this, knowing that you struggled with it for a while. Would you mind telling me what made you realise?”

Roman smiled brightly this time, hugging her quickly before settling into a more comfortable space on the sofa, Anna following his lead. “I don’t think it was one set thing really, I think it was just lots of little things. A lot of things he does I find incredibly endearing and I can’t help but feel happy around him all the time. I’ve known him for about thirteen years, and I think I’ve liked him for about ten of them, only I didn’t start acknowledging it until about a couple of years ago.” Roman gushed, realising that this was similar to what had happened when he told Patton. He struggled initially, but once he managed to get that out and found no judgment from the other person, speaking on the topic came naturally. Anna stayed silent for him, a sign that he should continue. “Um- I could say so many things on the topic that I can’t really think of them on the spot right now but…Oh! Did you know Virgil can speak Spanish?”

Anna couldn’t help but laugh at that. Roman must have been the only one out of his friend group that hadn’t taken note of the fact that Virgil could, in fact, speak Spanish, and that, on multiple occasions, Virgil had engaged in conversations with her in the language while Roman was present. She had often wondered how long it would take him to realise but by the sounds of it, she was about to find out when he did. She gave him an answer to his question in the form of a nod and watched as his jaw dropped.

“You too?!” He gasped, “Honestly, Mama. I must have been the only person who didn’t realise it until two years ago, when we were in London for Logan’s birthday, he started singing along to an all-Spanish song out of the blue, fluently and spoken like a native speaker, and then he pestered me with it for the rest of the day…but that’s not what I really want to say, that isn’t the point of why I brought it up” Roman’s expression softened into one of fondness as he looked off slightly. Anna guessed he was remembering the thing he was about to tell her next and she felt heart warmed by the expression on her son’s face. She knew that growing up, Roman had always wanted what Remus had, and now it sounds like he finally had it. Well, almost. He would if he and Virgil managed to both gather the courage to talk to each other. It was slightly uncanny that Virgil had had a similar conversation to this one with his own mother just barely an hour ago. Guinevere had called her, crying tears of joy that her “little Stormcloud” had finally found someone who made him truly happy in life. Anna knew that Guinevere only wanted the best for Virgil and desperately wanted for him to find someone in life who would treasure him and love him and never walk out on him, and Guinevere had told Anna that she, no they, both knew that Roman wouldn’t even dream of doing that. Guinevere didn’t want what happened to her to happen to her son. Virgil’s father walking out on them shortly after Virgil was born, wounded her in ways she was yet to heal from.

The two mothers had, truthfully, known that this was coming for years now. It was painstakingly obvious that their sons liked each other in much more than a platonic way and they were both just waiting for them to work up the confidence to come clean about it to each other. When Roman turned to face her once more, she sat to attention again. “Mama…Virgil said he learned the language for me.”

Anna stared at her son for a moment, feeling much like Guinevere had described feeling earlier. Tears welled in her eyes and she willed them not to fall. Virgil, back when he was still learning and practicing his speaking with her, had refused to tell her the real reason why he was learning. Back then, Anna had guessed that it was to better communicate with Damien and Remus, mainly Remus, when they didn’t feel like speaking English, but the thought of it being for Roman never really crossed her mind. Thankfully, Roman didn’t seem to notice the tears in her eyes as he kept talking.

“And, my chest felt so warm when he said that…I can’t really describe how else I felt because I’d never really felt the other stuff before, but I can definitely say I was very happy about it. I hugged him after that – it was sort of an impulse, kind of – but it was awkward immediately after. He hid himself in the bathroom until we went out with the others in the evening but when we stopped for dinner, Logan spoke to him, and Patton spoke to me, and after that he was fine with me again. We bought things for each other at the Disney store later that night.” Roman explained. Well, tried to. He was being truthful when he said he didn’t really know how to describe what he was feeling. He only knew that the feelings were positive, so he took it as a good sign.

Anna nodded, understanding that love _can_ be confusing when it wants to be. She was the same with Roman’s father when she first started feeling for him romantically. Anna made note to thank Logan and Patton, albeit two years late, for helping them both back then. Who knows where they could have been at this point had the two of them not intervened? Anna guessed that there wouldn’t have been as much progress as there had been, knowing what Virgil was like and how Roman was capable of acting. When their anxiety came into things, those things did not get solved easily.

It looked like Roman was done speaking for the time being, so Anna took that opportunity to speak. “I am overjoyed that you’ve found someone you feel so strongly for, you usually only find one person like that in life. I’m sure that moving in with Virgil must be nerve wracking for you, knowing this, but I am confident that everything will fine for the both of you. I encourage you to, once you two have settled in properly, to speak to him. Take a chance and tell him how you feel and, if he doesn’t feel the same way about you, I know that he values the friendship you both have a lot, so he won’t shut you out”

Roman remained silent after this and Anna frowned. She squeezed his hand before cupping one of his cheeks, “Trust me, sweetheart. I am confident that things will go well for you if you take a chance and tell him. However, I advise that you do that when, and only when, you are ready to do so. Also, make sure that you show him you are confident in what you feel and, if he feels the same way, that will make him feel a lot better about the situation as well. This is all I will give you for now, but I am always here for you when you need me”

Roman nodded at her, giving her a small smiled before standing, pulling her up and asking for her help with the rest of his packing. With her help, he managed to finish completely within just a few more hours. When they finished, Anna stood and went to move one of the boxes, a plushie of the Beast from the Disney movie sat on top. Roman caught her in a hug, the comfort she offered being the same as when he was a child. He sniffed, feeling overwhelmed again, and mumbled, “Thank you, Mama”


End file.
